Renaître
by Louise Malone
Summary: Alice croit que sa vie est terminée. Elle se trompe. Attention, thème pour adultes...


_**Cet OS est ma participation au concours Sex Birthday du forum lovelemon in fic.**_

_**Les mots en gras sont les mots imposés. **_

_**Couple: Alice et Jasper.**_

_**Résumé: **__**Alice croit que sa vie est terminée. Elle se trompe...**_

_**Alice PDV**_

Un an.

Ca fait un an.

Un an que ma vie est détruite. Finie. J'ai 19 ans et je suis foutue.

19 ans. Aujourd'hui.

Je me lève d'un coup de reins.

L'année dernière, ma vie était parfaite. Juste parfaite. J'avais un avenir radieux, et tout tracé.

Il a suffit de quelques secondes pour que tout soit terminé. Envolés mes beaux rêves, projetés à 3 m de haut, comme moi. Brisés. Comme moi.

La haine et la colère prennent trop de place pour que je puisse souffrir réellement.

Je soupire et je lis encore une fois le texto que je viens de recevoir.

« Viens à la maison ma chérie. On a préparé une fête pour ton anniversaire. On t'attend. On t'aime. Appelle moi et je viens te chercher, ou prend un taxi je le payerai à l'arrivée. Joyeux anniversaire Alice…On a envie de te voir. Maman »

L'amertume me gagne plus fort encore.

Il y a un an, à cette heure-ci, j'étais heureuse d'avoir 18 ans, d'être majeure. Mais ça ne changeait rien à ma vie. Ce qui allait changer ma vie m'attendait quelques semaines plus tard, du moins je le croyais, si fort.

Il a suffit de si peu de choses. Un retard de quelques secondes. Mon nez dans mon sac, pour trouver les clés de ma voiture, Des gestes cent fois répétés. Tous les jours. La rue, le passage protégé plus haut, que j'ai ignoré, comme chaque matin.

J'étais jeune. Habile. Rapide. Légère.

J'avais toutes les qualités d'une danseuse étoile. D'une future danseuse étoile.

Je me souviens à peine du choc. J'ai été plus surprise qu'autre chose.

Puis la douleur est venue. Et le noir tout de suite après.

C'était fini. Terminé, pour moi. Il aurait mieux valu que je meure.

En fait, ce que personne ne veut comprendre c'est que je suis morte ce jour-là.

Je n'étais rien d'autre que la Alice qui danse. Il parait que j'ai su danser avant de savoir marcher. Mes parents ont des vidéos, qui le prouvent.

J'adorais les regarder. Avant. Maintenant, même la musique me donne mal au cœur.

Me donne la haine.

J'étais en tord. Je ne peux même pas en vouloir au type qui m'a renversé, à ce qu'on m'a dit et répété. Je n'ai pas regardé avant de traverser. En plus il m'a donné les premiers soins avant que l'ambulance n'arrive.

On m'a dit des dizaines de fois qu'il m'a sauvé la vie.

Et c'est pour ça que je le hais.

Je préfèrerais être morte. Oui, morte plutôt que de voir une autre tenir le rôle que j'avais décroché dans casse-noisette.

Au début, quand je me suis réveillée, je n'ai pas comprit.

J'avais mal, physiquement et mon père, qui ne me quittait pas, ne lésinait pas sur les calmants.

J'étais très bien soignée. Je le sais. Tout a été mis en œuvre pour me guérir.

L'avantage d'être la fille de Carlisle Cullen, chirurgien. Ce sont ses amis, ses collègues qui m'ont opérée, soignée.

Au bout de quelques jours, quand je ne dormais plus tout le temps, quand la douleur m'a laissé penser à autre chose, j'ai interrogé mes parents.

Ils étaient là, tous les deux. Comme toujours. Je ne savais pas encore que je ne les méritais pas.

« Quand est-ce que je sors? Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir danser à nouveau? Les répétitions pour casse noisette débutent en août! Je dois être prête! »

Mon père s'est mit à pleurer.

Et une terreur indicible s'est emparée de moi. Elle ne m'a pas quittée depuis.

Il s'est levé. Il a quitté ma chambre. Ma mère est restée.

Je savais, depuis toujours, inconsciemment, que ma mère était la plus forte de la famille.

Plus forte que moi, plus forte que mon père, plus qu'Emmett qui n'avait peur de rien, plus qu'Edward qui était si sur de lui.

Elle pleurait et j'ai su.

Avant qu'elle ne prononce les mots, j'ai su.

Elle a comprit que je savais, bien sur. C'est ma mère.

Mais elle a parlé quand même.

Elle a prononcé mon oraison funèbre.

J'ai écouté, et mon cœur se transformait en glace.

« Alice…Ma chérie. Tu as les deux jambes fracturées. Très gravement. Des fractures ouvertes, des deux cotés. Il va te falloir des mois pour guérir, et la rééducation sera longue aussi. Ton bassin a été cassé également. Tu…Alice, je suis désolée mais tu ne pourras plus jamais retrouver ton niveau de danse… »

Elle a du interrompre son discours, tant elle sanglotait.

Pas moi. Moi je n'ai pas pleuré. Jamais. Simplement, quand ma mère a voulu me prendre dans ses bras, je l'ai repoussée.

Je ne l'ai pas laissé me consoler.

Ni elle, ni personne.

Je ne voulais pas, je ne veux toujours pas, être consolée.

Les premiers jours, j'étais persuadée qu'ils se trompaient. Que j'étais forte, plus forte qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Mais j'ai vite déchanté.

J'ai vu mes jambes. Les attelles, les bouts de métal qui en sortaient.

Alors j'ai comprit.

J'ai verrouillé mon cœur.

Mes frères sont venus, l'un taquin et l'autre prévenant, comme à leur habitude. Mais en fait, ils étaient terrifiés.

Bella est venue aussi.

Elle a été la seule à ne pas tenter de comprendre.

Elle me l'a dit:

« Je ne peux pas comprendre. Je n'ai jamais eu l'avenir qui t'attendait, je n'ai jamais eu de telles blessures alors je ne peux pas savoir. Mais je peux compatir. Je peux t'aimer, et pas différemment de celle que tu étais, et que tu es toujours. »

Je n'ai rien répondu, simplement j'ai su que mon frère avait fait le bon choix, avec elle.

La première étape de la descente en enfer a été inattendue.

Je dansais depuis l'âge de 4 ans.

A haut niveau depuis celui de 8 et en tant que professionnelle depuis que j'en avais 15.

8 à 9 heures de danse par jour. Et du yoga, de la natation, de la gym, du jogging.

Une vie saine. Pas d'alcool, pas de cigarette, une nourriture légère, biologique, sans sucre ni graisse.

Alors j'ai grossit.

Beaucoup! En deux mois j'avais atteint un poids normal pour ma taille….

Alors qu'une danseuse doit être maigre.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais des seins. Je ne voyais plus mes clavicules, je ne voyais plus mes cotes, ni les os de mes hanches.

Ma mère a du me racheter une garde robe, en 36...Au lieu du 32 habituel.

J'ai coupé toutes les étiquettes.

Je n'ai rien dit, quand mes frères m'ont complimentée.

Ils m'ont dit que j'étais belle. Plus qu'avant.

Emmett a ricané sur mes seins:

« T'as des beaux p'tits lolos, à présent, va falloir te surveiller! Heureusement que tu ne peux pas aller bien loin! Mais je vais dire à papa de surveiller les internes qui te soignent, sinon l'un d'entre eux va te kidnapper! »

Je n'ai pas répondu. Dans la plupart des cas, je ne répondais plus à personne.

Moi qui étais si bavarde et énergique, je me taisais tout le temps. A part les politesses de base, je m'abstenais de me sentir obligée de faire la conversation.

J'avais assez de mal avec ma propre conscience, dans ma tête.

Au début, tout le monde a respecté mon silence.

J'ai entendu des termes fuser.

Etat de choc. Repli émotionnel. Transitoire. La laisser aller à son rythme.

Mais j'ai continué à me taire.

Mon corps guérissait.

Je ne pouvais rien contre ça.

Rien.

J'étais jeune, et très bien soignée.

Au bout d'un mois, mon père m'a envoyé une psychologue. A qui je n'ai pas adressé la parole, bien entendu.

Elle m'a parlé. Longuement.

Elle me parlait d'avenir, l'idiote.

Que j'en avais un, même si je refusai d'y croire pour l'instant.

Mes parents ont appuyé.

Ils m'ont dit que j'allais m'en remettre. Qu'ils allaient m'aider. Qu'ils allaient me donner de l'argent, autant qu'il le faudrait, que je pourrais acheter une boutique de vêtements, par exemple. Que je pouvais être heureuse.

Alors, quand quelqu'un entrait dans ma chambre, je mettais mon MP3 dans mes oreilles et je mettais le son suffisamment fort pour ne plus entendre personne. Juste voir leurs bouches s'agiter inutilement, et leurs visages balancer entre chagrin et colère.

La psychologue a cessé de venir. Elle a dit que je n'étais pas prête.

Mes parents n'ont pas renoncé, mais je n'entendais plus rien.

Seule la colère continuait à grandir en moi. Je n'avais personne contre qui la diriger.

A part moi.

Au bout de 5 mois, le jour exact où aurait du avoir lieu la première de casse noisette à New York, moi j'ai commencé la rééducation.

Le kiné était sérieux, pro et m'a de suite dit que je devais faire mes exercices sans moufter.

J'ai obéit, parce que j'avais l'habitude des entraînements, que je m'ennuyais et que j'avais encore une lueur d'espoir au fond de moi.

J'ai remarché, assez vite. Avec une canne d'abord, bien sur.

J'ai même réussit à courir. Mais danser…C'est finit. Aujourd'hui, un an jour pour jour après la fin de ma vie, personne, en me voyant marcher dans la rue ne peut soupçonner quoi que ce soit.

Il parait que c'est un miracle. Que c'est du à mon excellente condition physique.

Mais j'ai des cicatrices sur les jambes. Et si je peux me trémousser comme n'importe quel plouc, je ne suis plus une danseuse.

Et ma vie toute entière était liée à la danse.

Après, juste après, j'ai vu à quel point je n'étais rien d'autre.

A part ma famille, tout les gens que je connaissais étaient dans le milieu de la danse.

James, qui était mon petit ami, ou du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus, bien que je n'ai jamais voulu le présenter à mes parents, s'est évaporé très rapidement quand il a comprit que je ne serai jamais danseuse étoile au convent Garden. Ca a été pareil pour Victoria, Tanya et Lauren, les filles avec qui je dansais depuis tant d'années.

Je n'avais plus d'amis. Ou plutôt, je n'en avais jamais eu. Et je l'apprenais brutalement.

Mes parents ont toujours été là. Mes frères et Bella aussi.

Mais à présent, c'est moi qui ne veux plus d'eux.

J'ai tord, et je le sais parfaitement.

Mais ça me fait trop mal, de voir l'espoir dans leurs yeux.

De réaliser qu'ils croient sincèrement que je vais aller mieux, me remettre un jour.

Alors que ça ne sera jamais le cas.

J'ai quitté l'hôpital il y a trois mois.

Quand ma sortie a commencé à être envisagée, j'ai immédiatement dit que je refusais d'aller vivre chez mes parents.

Ils ont accusé le choc mais ils ont accepté.

Ils m'ont trouvé un nouvel appartement, et ma mère l'a décoré. Avant l'accident je vivais dans un studio, qui était en fait un studio de danse: le parquet lisse, les immenses miroirs et la barre.

Une chambre attenante, une petite cuisine et une grande salle de bains. Je ne pouvais pas retourner là-bas…

Le premier soir, ils ont voulu m'inviter à manger quelque part, ou rester un peu avec moi.

J'ai refusé.

J'avais d'autres projets.

J'avais demandé à ma mère de mettre tous mes chaussons de danse dans le coffre à jouets de mon enfance et de le placer dans mon nouveau salon.

Elle l'a fait.

Le premier soir, j'ai mit la musique de casse noisette et l'œuvre de Tchaïkovski a envahit le salon, et ma tête. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'air rêvé quelques minutes que j'étais enfin Clara.

Puis, je me suis assise par terre, j'ai sorti touts mes chaussons de danse, je les ai compté. Il y en avait 27 paires. J'ai coupé tous les rubans, un par un, avec les ciseaux à ongles que j'avais trouvé dans la salle de bains.

Puis quand ça a été fait, j'ai noué très soigneusement chaque ruban à la suite d'un autre, jusqu'à former une corde très solide.

J'ai grimpé sur une chaise pour accrocher la corde rose et blanche, douce et soyeuse, à la poutre qui délimitait la séparation entre la cuisine et le salon.

J'ai passé le nœud autour de mon cou.

Mais je n'ai pas pu sauter.

J'ai essayé, longtemps, plusieurs fois.

Toute la nuit.

Je n'y suis pas arrivée.

Je le voulais pourtant.

Finir le travail.

Mais le courage m'abandonnait. Mes mains tremblaient, mes jambes aussi.

La peur de la mort, de l'inconnu me terrassait littéralement.

J'ai recommencé pourtant.

Tous les jours.

J'essaye, encore et encore.

Je ne fais rien d'autre. Rien.

Je regarde la corde toute la journée.

Je mange à peine, je ne me lave que quand il me semble que je vais avoir le courage de le faire, et que je veux qu'on me retrouve dans un état à peu prêt correct.

Je ne dors presque pas.

Au début, tout le monde venait.

Je ne laissais entrer personne.

Je ne répondais pas à la sonnette, ni aux coups sur la porte.

Je ne répondais plus au téléphone, me contentant des texto, de quelques mails à ma mère, pour éviter qu'on ne m'envoie les pompiers pour défoncer ma porte.

Je ne veux plus les voir. Je veux qu'ils m'oublient. Je ne suis plus rien.

Je veux mourir.

Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Pourtant c'est la seule solution.

La musique de Tchaïkovski tourne en boucle désormais.

J'en connais chaque note, chaque mélodie par cœur.

Je ne sais pas comment je vais trouver le courage. Mais je vais y arriver.

Aujourd'hui est un bon jour pour mourir.

Le jour de mes 19 ans. Le jour ou tirer ma révérence.

Je ferme les yeux. La colère est forte aujourd'hui. Toujours aussi forte. C'est elle qui m'a tenu debout.

Mais je veux aussi que ça soit elle qui me fasse en finir.

Parfois, j'ai pensé à ce qu'aurait été ma vie, sans la danse.

J'ai du temps pour penser, à présent. Beaucoup trop de temps.

Je n'y suis pas habituée.

J'ai toujours eu un emploi du temps hyper chargé.

Si je n'avais jamais dansé, peut-être que je serais devenue actrice, ou styliste, ou une étudiante surtout fêtarde et voletant d'un gars à l'autre.

Mais j'ai rencontré la danse.

Ou plutôt, la danse m'a prise.

Et je ne sais pas être autre chose.

Aujourd'hui encore, c'est-ce que je suis. Une danseuse. Sauf que je ne danse plus.

Et c'est-ce qu'il y a de pire, une danseuse qui ne peut plus danser.

On sonne. Je m'y attendais.

Après tout, j'ai 19 ans aujourd'hui. Mes frères vont sans aucun doute venir me chercher de force.

Je risque un œil par l'œilleton.

Parce que si c'est Emmett, il est très capable de défoncer ma porte.

Mon cœur menace de s'arrêter.

Je connais l'homme qui est devant ma porte.

Je l'ai déjà vu.

La première fois, c'était il y a un an tout juste.

Quand il m'a tuée.

Ou qu'il m'a sauvée, cela dépend comment on voit les choses.

La colère monte encore.

Pourquoi m'a-t-il prodigué les premiers soins, juste après m'avoir projetée à 3m de haut, avec sa voiture?

Le pire, c'est qu'il est revenu, après.

A l'hôpital, plusieurs fois.

La toute première fois j'étais encore trop dans les vaps pour comprendre.

Je savais que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir ou.

Il s'est présenté:

« Melle Cullen. Je suis Jasper Hale… »

J'étais resté sans réaction, ce nom n'évoquant rien pour moi, alors il avait continué:

« Je voulais avoir de vos nouvelles. C'est sous ma voiture que vous avez atterrit la semaine dernière…Je suis désolé… »

J'avais piqué une telle crise nerfs que le médecin avait du m'injecter du valium.

Par la suite, mes parents m'ont parlé de lui. Ils m'ont expliqué que l'enquête avait conclu que j'avais traversé devant ses roues, sans le voir, apparemment.

Il n'était pas responsable.

Comme je ne me souvenais de rien, je ne pouvais pas contester. Mais c'était bien mon genre de traverser trop vite et sans regarder…

Il a essayé de revenir, au moins deux autres fois.

La dernière fois, je lui ai balancé mon plateau repas dans la tête.

Mon père a même du lui mettre des points de suture, suite à ma réaction.

Il a semblé comprendre, et n'a pas retenté de me voir.

Mais j'ai su par la suite qu'il y avait pire.

Ce cher M. Hale est équipé d'une sœur.

Qui était elle aussi venue, le jour ou je lui ai balancé mon plateau repas à la tête. Visiblement, il avait pensé qu'une compagnie féminine me calmerait. A tord.

Mais mes parents ont voulu excuser mon impolitesse. Et avec mon frère Emmett, qui était présent, ils ont invité les Hale à boire un verre.

Depuis, la sœur de Jasper Hale, Rosalie, sort avec mon propre frère.

D'après ma mère, ils vont se marier.

J'ai cru devenir dingue le jour ou j'ai su ça.

Jamais je n'ai été si proche de réussir à sauter de la chaise, cette corde de rubans autour du cou qu'après avoir appris que l'homme qui m'avait tuée à moitié allait faire partie de ma famille.

Et il est là.

Devant ma porte.

J'en reste bouché bée.

Je ne bouge pas. Il va bien finir par s'en aller!

Je suis furieuse, après lui, après mes parents, qui doivent bien être au courant de sa présence.

Il sonne, encore et encore.

« Alice…Je sais très bien que tu es là! Ouvre s'il te plait! »

Il me tutoie, en plus! Non mais pour qui il se prend?

Je reste tapie dans le couloir, attendant qu'il s'en aille.

Je regarde de temps à autre par le judas, mais il ne bouge pas.

Et, finalement:

« Alice…J'ai le clé…Si tu ne m'ouvre pas, je rentre! »

Je…Il…QUOI? Il a la clé?

Avant de me pendre, bon sang, je vais tuer mes parents!

Je me ressaisis.

Il bluffe. C'est certain.

Sauf que non.

Parce que la clé tourne effectivement dans la serrure.

Et que la porte s'ouvre.

Sur la personne que je hais le plus au monde.

Pour m'avoir détruite.

Pour m'avoir sauvée.

Il est là. Tout prêt.

Ses boucles blondes, plus longues que dans mon souvenir. Ses yeux très bleus, inquiets, son visage avenant, son sourire franc, bien qu'un peu crispé. Sa taille immense.

Quel âge peut-il avoir? Une petite vingtaine d'année, sans doute. Il porte un jean délavé et une chemise noire, roulée aux manches. Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Presque chaud. On est en mai, après tout.

Et moi je ne porte qu'un tee shirt noir sans soutien gorge dessous, et une culotte grise qui cache tout juste mes fesses.

Je tire sur mon tee shirt tandis qu'il fait un pas dans le couloir.

Je retrouve ma voix.

« Allez vous-en! »

« Je suis venu te chercher! »

« Pourquoi vous me tutoyez? On a pas gardé les cochons ensemble! »

Il a un pale sourire:

« J'ai arrêté l'hémorragie de ton artère fémorale avec mes doigts. Je pense avoir gagné le droit de te tutoyer. Et puis ton frère et ma sœur vont se marier, alors que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas devoir me rencontrer, et me côtoyer! »

« Non! »

« Oh si jeune fille! Vas t'habiller, tout le monde nous attend chez tes parents pour ton anniversaire, allez hop! »

« Non mais vous êtes complètement malade! Vous croyez que je vais venir avec vous? Dégagez d'ici et tout de suite sinon je porte plainte! »

Il change de visage.

Il m'attrape par le bras et me plaque contre le mur.

Ses yeux se fixent dans les miens, et je n'y vois plus trace de peur, juste une immense souffrance et une colère aussi intense que la mienne:

« Ca suffit. J'en ai marre tu vois Alice…T'es vivante, t'es même guérie. Je sais bien que tu ne peux plus danser comme avant mais il y avait que ça dans ta vie? Tu rends tes parents, tes frères malheureux! Tu sais ce que tu es? Une sale gamine trop gâtée! Tes parents font tout pour que tu t'en sortes, et toi tu punis tout le monde en te comportant en sale gosse égoïste! Alors tu vas venir avec moi, parce que ça fait une semaine que ta mère décore la maison pour ton anniversaire, ça fait des jours et des jours que tes frères et tes parents réfléchissent au cadeau idéal pour toi, tu vas être gâtée au-delà des mots, alors tu vas faire un tout petit effort! Tu sais à quel point tes parents t'aiment? Tu sais que ton père est sous antidépresseurs et que ta mère ne peut plus dormir depuis des mois? Tu sais que Bella a peur de t'appeler? Qu'Edward n'arrive plus à composer tant il se fait du souci pour toi? »

Je réagis, luttant contre les larmes:

« Oui, il n'y avait que ça! »

« Quoi? »

« Vous m'avez demandé s'il n'y avait que la danse dans ma vie. Oui. Oui, il n'y avait que ça! Il ne me reste plus rien! »

Il secoue la tête:

« Et bien passe à autre chose! Le monde de la danse t'a déjà oubliée ma pauvre…Tes frères ont bien faillit tuer ton copain James quand il a commencé à sortir avec une autre, à peine deux semaines après l'accident. Victoria, ça te dit quelque chose? »

Bien sur que ça me dit quelque chose. C'est elle qui a prit ma place pour casse-noisette. Clara, finalement, c'est elle. Mais je reste muette.

« Alors tourne la page et sois un peu heureuse! »

Il a resserré ses mains sur mes poignets en parlant, et je ne sens plus mes bras:

« Vous me faites mal! »

Il sursaute et me lâche.

Son regard se durcit à nouveau:

« Va t'habiller! »

« Non! »

« Très bien, alors je vais le faire moi-même! »

Il entre dans le salon.

Et se fige.

Je ne comprends pas et le rejoins.

Il se tourne vers moi, très blanc:

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? »

Du doigt, il désigne la corde de rubans.

Je me sens pâlir:

« A ton avis? »

Sans le vouloir, je l'ai tutoyé.

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux et me regarde, l'air affolé, perdu.

Je me sens mal. Très mal. Je ne suis plus en colère, juste affolée.

Il va prévenir mes parents. Qui vont sans doute me faire hospitaliser encore, mais cette fois en psychiatrie.

Il se dirige vers la corde, l'arrache et en fait de la charpie.

Je ne reconnais pas ma voix quand je m'adresse à lui:

« Ne dites rien à mes parents! »

Il me fixe, dubitatif.

« Alors va t'habiller! »

Je tape du pied:

« Vous êtes plus têtu qu'un **âne**! »

Pour la première fois, il me sourit:

« Oui, et par rapport à la tienne, ma taille est **gargantuesque**! Alors habille toi, avant que je ne m'en charge pour de bon et on y va! »

Piégée. Je suis piégée.

Je vais dans ma chambre et ouvre mon placard, folle de rage.

J'en retire un jean et un tee shirt noir. Un gilet en coton à capuche et fermeture éclair gris foncé.

Je m'habille à toute allure.

Je sors et passe devant mon bourreau personnel, qui m'attend, les lambeaux de ma corde à la main.

Je le bouscule presque et m'engouffre dans ma salle de bain.

Me brosse les dents. Les cheveux. Me lave le visage. Me mets du parfum. Gestes automatiques que je retrouve sans y prêter garde.

Je me maquille un peu.

Mais mes mains tremblent tellement que je me mets du mascara partout.

Je n'arrive pas à me calmer assez pour pouvoir continuer le travail correctement.

Il entre et se penche sur moi.

Prend mon menton entre deux doigts et soulève vers lui mon visage barbouillé.

Il s'empare d'un **coton-tige**, l'humecte d'eau et me nettoie silencieusement.

Je recommence à me passer du mascara et arrive à un résultat acceptable. Un peu de gloss à la cerise. Je me regarde brièvement et reste frappée. Je ressemble à l'ancienne Alice. En moins efflanquée.

Il me tire dans le couloir.

J'enfile mes converses noires, mets mon sac en bandoulière, m'empare de ma veste de toile kaki.

Il referme ma porte lui-même.

« Comment vous avez eu les clés? »

« Je préfère quand tu me tutoies. Les clés c'est ta mère qui me les a données quand je me suis portée volontaire pour venir te chercher. Tu as eu de la chance, Emmett voulait s'y coller et je suis à peu près sur qu'il t'aurait embarquée comme tu étais, à moitié à poil et les cheveux en **plumeau**! »

Je grogne pour seule réponse.

Il m'ouvre la portière et je m'assied, replie mes jambes contre moi et enfouit mon visage entre mes genoux.

Il démarre.

Il conduit bien, souplement.

Je soupire. C'est sans doute vrai que je me suis jetée sous ses roues.

Il doit ressentir mes émotions parce qu'il me dit:

« Parfois encore, la nuit, ou même en conduisant, je te revois devant mon capot. Je sens encore l'impact, mais le pire c'est le bruit tu sais. Le bruit des freins, mais surtout celui de tes os se brisant. Et puis le silence. Le silence qui a suivit, je l'entends encore. Il n'y a pas que toi, dont la vie a été brisée. Je ne dors plus. Je donnerais tout pour revenir un an en arrière, et tout effacer. »

Je ne dis rien, plus touchée que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Je regarde le paysage défiler. C'est le printemps, et il me semble que les couleurs sont incroyablement vives. Ma gorge se desserre juste un petit peu.

Je regarde les mains de Jasper Hale sur le volant. Subrepticement, mon regard navigue vers son visage.

Il est beau, malgré les deux cicatrices que je lui ai causé: une sur son menton, une sur sa joue, juste en dessous de l'œil. Ca lui donne un air de bad boy. Il est sexy.

Je soupire.

On se gare devant la maison de mes parents.

Je n'y suis pas revenue depuis un an.

Elle n'a pas changé.

Mon cœur bat la chamade quand je sors de la voiture.

Je reste sur place, le trac me gagne. Le trac que je n'ai jamais connu, même avant de danser devant 500 personnes, me paralyse aujourd'hui.

Il y a des oiseaux, qui chantent à tue tête. Je suis surprise, presque agressée. Pourquoi chantent-ils ainsi?

Le monde a continué de tourner, pendant cette année ou je n'étais plus connectée à la réalité.

L'aies-jamais été, d'ailleurs? Petite danseuse dans sa tour d'ivoire….

Il me prend par le bras et me guide vers la porte d'entrée.

Je respire difficilement, à présent.

Il me rassure:

« Ils t'aiment. Tout va bien se passer… »

Il frappe à la porte.

J'ai connu un temps ou j'entrais sans frapper. Je n'oserais plus aujourd'hui. Parce que je commence à comprendre à quel point je leur ai fait du mal.

Et puis la porte s'ouvre.

Mon père est devant moi.

Mon père.

J'ai un coup au cœur. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis 3 mois, mais je le trouve vieilli, presque malade.

Il me regarde et son sourire me fait presque mal.

« Alice… »

« Papa »

J'ai couiné et la main de Jasper Hale, dans mon dos, me pousse vers celui qui m'a donné la vie.

Les bras de mon père se referment autour de moi.

Chaleur.

Cocon.

Bien -être.

Je me laisse aller. Un tout petit peu.

Il pleure. Je le sens sangloter contre moi;

D'autres mains se posent sur moi, d'autres bras se joignent à l'étreinte.

Et une voix, celle de ma mère.

« Mon bébé…Mon bébé…Tu es là…Oh Alice… »

Je reconnais son odeur.

La même depuis toujours.

L'odeur des câlins, des jours de fièvre, des petits matins d'enfance, ou un verre de lait et les bras de maman réparaient forcément tout.

Une seconde je me plais à croire que ça peut encore être le cas.

Que ma mère peut guérir mes jambes, obliger mes tendons à s'assouplir, mes ligaments à m'obéir, mes muscles à se tendre à la perfection, mes cicatrices à s'effacer.

C'est trop et je pleure, pour la première fois depuis un an.

Mes parents pleurent aussi, et je ne sais plus ou j'en suis.

Je ne veux plus quitter les bras de ma mère, pourquoi d'ailleurs en suis-je partie? De quoi voulais me punir, la punir?

Elle finit par prendre mon visage entre ses mains et me regarder.

Je soutiens son regard, aussi vert que le mien, et elle me murmure:

« Tu m'as manquée ma chérie…Reviens avec les vivants, je t'en prie! »

« Maman… »

Je ne peux rien dire d'autre.

La douceur m'enveloppe enfin.

La colère me quitte.

Ou plutôt je la dépose.

Comme un fardeau très aimé, mais devenu trop lourd à porter.

Mes parents m'entraînent vers le salon.

Mes frères sont là.

Edward. Ses yeux clairs sur moi. Qui me voient moi. Alice. Pas celle qui ne peut plus danser. Alice sa sœur. Rien d'autre.

Bella. A ses côtés. Son regard hésitant. Bella, qui a été ma meilleure amie.

Que j'ai refusé avec tant d'énergie de voir, depuis un an. Parce que je savais qu'elle pouvait me faire tellement de bien. Et que j'ai mit tant d'énergie à aller mal.

Va-t-elle pouvoir me pardonner?

Son sourire me dit que oui. Je la regarde, suppliante à présent, et elle m'offre un vrai sourire.

Emmett. Sa carrure de grizzli. Son caractère de nounours. Je comprends à quel point il m'a manqué…Il me sourit et je résiste à me précipiter sur lui, parce qu'à ses cotés se tient une jeune femme que je ne connais pas.

Elle est blonde, extraordinairement belle et son regard bleu ressemble à celui de son frère, mais le sien me transperce, glacial.

Emmett le prend par la main et nous présente:

« Alice, je te présente Rosalie, la sœur de Jasper, et ma fiancée »

J'incline la tête et hésite sur la conduite à tenir.

C'est elle qui se penche vers moi et m'embrasse.

Ma mère a un air extatique sur le visage.

Elle s'adresse à mon père:

« On passe à table ou on donne les cadeaux tout de suite? »

Je regarde la pendule. Il est plus de 13H30. Je me sens mal. Ils m'ont attendu si longtemps. Et ils ont l'air d'avoir toujours su que j'allais venir.

Mon père me sourit:

« Qu'en penses-tu Alice? »

« On mange! »

Tout le monde rit et Emmett me serre contre lui:

« Ca c'est ma petite sœur! »

Puis, tout bas, il me murmure:

« Je t'aime Alice, ne t'éloigne plus jamais comme ça… »

Je dépose un baiser sur son nez, en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds et tirant sur le col de sa chemise pour le forcer à se pencher vers moi.

Je suis placée entre mes parents, en face de Jasper et Bella.

Le repas est bon, délicieux, même. Contrairement à avant, je peux manger autant que je veux. Plus besoin de compter les calories!

Le début du repas est assez coincé, mais on peut compter sur mon frère pour dérider les gens.

Je ne peux que rire.

Il fait et dit tant de bêtises, que Edward s'adresse à Rosalie:

« Hé! Tu sais je crois que comme cadeau de noces je vais payer une **vasectomie** à ton fiancé, histoire qu'il garde ses gênes pour lui! »

Jasper éclate de rire. Moi aussi, comme toute la tablée.

Je n'ai tellement plus l'habitude de rire que mes **zygomatiques** sont douloureux…

Mais pendant un long et savoureux moment, j'oublie.

Je ne suis plus une morte vivante.

Je ne pense plus à mes blessures, à ma vie fichue.

Je ris. Je m'amuse. Je suis aimée, et j'aime.

Je suis frappée de constater à quel point Jasper et Rosalie Hale font partie de ma famille. A quel point ils sont proches de mes parents, de mes frères et de Bella.

J'ai raté un an de notre vie, de ma vie. Je ne sais pas encore si je peux rattraper ça. Je ne sais pas, surtout, si j'en ai envie…

Après le repas, ma famille m'offre mes cadeaux d'anniversaire.

Des bijoux, un ordinateur portable, un livre de cuisine de la part d'Emmett.

Je mange des chocolats…

L'après-midi se passe vite, et tellement agréablement.

Je n'ai pas envie de partir.

Et je me rends compte que ce n'est pas prévu, de toutes façons.

Tout le monde reste.

Après avoir fait un dîner léger avec les restes, nous nous séparons pour la nuit.

Je retrouve ma chambre avec émotion.

Jasper a été installé dans le bureau. Je me douche et l'eau chaude décontracte mes muscles.

Je m'écroule dans mon lit, épuisée. Mes jambes sont douloureuses.

Mais l'angoisse ne m'étouffe plus.

Je m'allonge, seulement vêtue d'une culotte et d'un tee shirt datant de mon adolescence.

Je retrouve les bruits, les odeurs de la maison.

Ma maison.

La porte s'ouvre. Je tourne la tête, m'attendant à découvrir ma mère sur le pas de la porte.

Mais non.

C'est Jasper qui est là.

Il porte son jean et sa chemise est en partie déboutonnée.

Je suis surprise. Un peu excitée aussi.

Mon ventre se tord en l'apercevant.

Ca fait un an aussi que je n'ai pas eu de rapports sexuels… Et Jasper Hale est un magnifique spécimen de la gente masculine…

Il s'avance vers moi.

Sa voix est grave, basse, rauque, quand il me parle:

« J'ai peur »

« Peur de quoi? »

« Que tu fasses une bêtise »

Oh. Je vois…

« Je ne vais pas le faire. De toutes façons t'as prit la corde… »

Il ne répond pas mais ferme la porte derrière lui, soigneusement.

En deux enjambées il est sur moi.

Littéralement. Il pose ses mains sur mon lit, de chaque coté de mon visage, et n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres au dessus de moi.

Il me surplombe de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux dans les miens, comme un poignard:

« Vois-tu un inconvénient Alice, à ce que je te surveille de très près cette nuit? »

Je déglutis.

Ma culotte est bonne à être essorée, désormais.

« Près comment? »

« Aussi près qu'il est humainement concevable…Voire un peu plus… »

Je le regarde. Il est tout près de moi, ses yeux sont pleins d'espoir et de crainte.

Il me laisse prendre la décision finale.

Je me tends vers lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre et effleure ses lèvres des miennes, un très court instant, subitement intimidée.

Je me laisse retomber sur mon oreiller, haletante, mes yeux vrillés aux siens.

J'attends sa réaction, pas longtemps.

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

Je gémis. Sa bouche est douce, tendre et exigeante.

Il force mes lèvres du bout de sa langue et investit totalement la place.

Je réponds au baiser.

Avec une force et une passion qui m'étonnent moi-même.

Un an. Un an sans sexe. Comment aies-je pu tenir?

Bien sur que j'ai envie de lui. De faire enfin l'amour…

Mais il se débrouille pour me surprendre encore.

« Alice…Je t'aime.. »

Hein ? Quoi ? Il est fou ? On ne se connaît pas !

Je dois faire une drôle de tête parce qu'il me dit, son visage tout prêt du mien :

« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi tout au long de cette année, à force d'entendre parler de toi, de voir tes photos, de te voir en vidéo…La vie a tourné autour de toi tu sais,même si tu ne t'en rendais pas compte…Je suis fou de toi, littéralement. Si tu avais réussit ton coup, ce matin, je t'aurais suivi de très près…. »

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Il me plait, bien sur. J'ai envie de lui, c'est évident.

D'une voix toute rouillée à cause de mes larmes refoulées je lui dis :

« Tu m'as fait attendre longtemps ! »

Il rit et me caresse la joue :

« Désolée M'dame ! »

Je ne veux plus me poser de questions.

Je lui tends mes lèvres.

Le baiser est puissant, cette fois.

Nous sommes collés l'un à l'autre.

Sa main passe le long de ma joue, dans une caresse douce et sensuelle et glisse contre mon corps, pour s'aventurer sous mon tee shirt.

La sensation de bien-être qui s'empare de moi à l'instant où il prend mon sein dans sa main est indescriptible.

Et c'est comme un déclic. Plus rien ne compte, il n'y a que lui et moi. Je me moque qu'il m'ait renversée l'année dernière, je ne veux plus que lui, Jasper, rien d'autre…

Le feu de la passion s'empare de nous, nous brûle, nous dévore.

Il m'enlève mon tee shirt et me contemple longuement, nue dans ses bras, tout en me murmurant des mots d'amour….

« Tu es si belle mon Alice…J'ai tellement envie de toi…Regarde tes seins… Ils tiennent parfaitement dans mes mains, on est faits l'un pour l'autre mon ange…Je t'aime... Oh …Alice… »

Je ne réponds pas avec des mots mais je fais glisser son jean le long de ses hanches.

Il se soulève et se déshabille avec impatience.

Son sexe apparaît quand je tire sur son boxer, tendu, dressé, impatient.

Sa taille me fait gémir, et mouiller instantanément.

Oh…J'ai tellement envie !

Il me rejoint dans le lit et couvre mon corps de baisers passionnés.

Il suce et caresse longuement mes seins, me complimentant encore et encore…

Puis il s'occupe de mon ventre, de mes cuisses, ses doigts s'attardant sur mes cicatrices, qui ne me paraissent plus si hideuses, sous ses doigts.

Quand enfin il approche sa bouche de ma féminité j'écarte moi-même les cuisses pour lui en faciliter l'accès.

Je brûle.

Sa langue mon consume.

Il me suce, m'aspire, me titille, introduisant un doigt, puis deux, puis trois en moi, tandis que du bout de sa langue il met mon clitoris au supplice..

Je pleurniche, geins et supplie, et je me moque qu'Edward et Bella, dans la chambre à côté, entendent forcément nos ébats…

Il se redresse au bout d'un long moment.

Il me sourit, les yeux humides et vient m'embrasser avec force.

Je m'enroule autour de lui.

Je le veux, en moi.

Je ne veux plus jamais m'éloigner de lui…

Il me fait écarter les jambes, et je le regarde dérouler un préservatif sur son sexe engorgé.

Je gémis à ce seul spectacle quand il me dit :

« Aide moi ma puce… »

Je tends la main et le caresse plus que ne l'aide à nous protéger.

Il grogne et je le sens se tendre encore plus sous mes doigts.

Nous échangeons un regard complice.

Il s'installe entre mes cuisses.

« Ecarte bien les jambes… Plus que ça… »

Je l'attire contre moi tandis qu'il se positionne et c'est les yeux dans les yeux qu'il me pénètre et me fait crier.

Le plaisir est incroyable.

Il glisse en force, m'ouvrant en deux, telle une épée de douceur en moi.

Je me cambre, tends les reins, m'offre à lui.

Il bute au fond de moi et nous cherchons avec avidité la bouche l'un de l'autre.

Je connais enfin le sentiment de ne faire plus qu'un.

Nous nous fondons l'un dans l'autre.

Lui en moi, ses mains me maintenant pour me posséder toujours davantage, les miennes sur ses fesses, le recevant passionnément.

J'ai besoin de ça. J'ai besoin de lui.

J'ai besoin de son amour, autant que du plaisir qui naît de nos deux corps imbriqués.

Je sais, je sens que je suis totalement trempée, mon sexe s'adapte à la taille du sien, faisant tout pour l'absorbe,r le recevoir jusqu'au tréfonds de mon être.

Il va et vient sans difficultés, avec souplesse et vigueur.

Je touche du doigt l'essentiel.

Je suis vivante.

Mon corps exulte, vibre entre ses bras, je danse à nouveau, au rythme de la musique universelle de deux corps qui s'aiment et se donnent l'un à l'autre.

Nos mots d'amour se rencontrent, s'échangent et se mélangent.

Je l'aime, autant qu'il dit m'aimer, encore et encore.

Je veux son membre qui frotte et écarte mes parois, je veux cette intrusion divine et brûlante, je veux le plaisir, je veux qu'il grandisse et grossisse, encore et encore.

Jusqu'à l'ultime don de soi.

C'est ensemble que nous sentons le plaisir absolu arriver.

C'est les yeux dans les yeux que nous accueillons avec reconnaissance l'orgasme qui nous brûle et nous délivre.

Nos cris se mêlent à l'infini, résonnant longtemps dans la chambre, se transformant petit à petit en soupirs et mots d'amour encore et encore répétés.

« Ne me laisse pas…Jamais…je t'en prie Jasper… »

« Jamais, ma chérie, jamais, je te le promets…je t'aime tant… »

Nous roulons sur le coté, nos jambes nouées, il me prend contre lui et je me sens glisser dans le sommeil, détendue comme je ne l'ai jamais été.

J'étais morte.

Et je viens de ressuciter.

Il a fait revivre mon âme aujourd'hui, il vient de me faire redécouvrir mon corps en l'immolant dans le plaisir.

Nos doigts se croisent et se lient, nos bouches ne se quittent guère.

La nuit commence.

La vie aussi.

Enfin.


End file.
